The Change in Me
by RoBiNiSmYbOo
Summary: Kori is the most unpopular girl in her high school. But when she has a run in with the city's playboy Richard Grayson her life takes an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my pink cotton candy clouds! I am very sorry I deleted my other story if you had read it, Souls in Sync. I am planning on rewriting it. But for now here is my new fanfic, I hope you darlings like it! Also I would like to thank my BFF Lexington1289, she helped me with this so thank you to her!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, only the plot. And If I did I would make every single Teen Titans' fanatic dreams come true! Make a 6th season!**

* * *

Kori Anders woke up to get ready for her first day as a junior in at Gotham High, private school.

She already knew that this year was going to be like the previous years of high school. Ever since her father had died and they moved from Tamaran a small island in the Atlantic Ocean to Gotham City with their uncle Galfore and his ever growing industry. Everyone called her a freak and made fun of her because of her appearance.

But today Kori couldn't help but feel that this year was going to be different. So with that thought keeping her nerves down she got out of bed and into her bathroom.

"Hello Mother!" Kori exclaimed when she went inside the main kitchen of her large estate.

"Good morning, dear." Her mother said. "Are you excited for your first day as a junior?" Her mother said. "Are you excited for your first day as a junior?"

"Yes Mother, very excited." Kori just muttered. Kori and her mother, Lu, looked very alike. The young red-head inherited her mother's eyes and curvy figure while her eldest sister only received her mother's dark hair and both their late father's tall frame. Kori's eyes are a bright emerald color with the whites of her eyes tinted light green. She also got her father's bright crimson hair. Her sister on the other has violet eyes to match her dark black hair.

"Morning Mom! Sister dear, you're not planning to go dressed like _that _are you?" Komi her older sister asked with a sickly sweet smile. But of course after many years of Komi's teasing Kori could see through her older sister's sweet outer self.

"Why yes I am dear, why? Do you have a problem with my outfit today?" She asked while looking down at her white short shorts, blood red fitted cotton blouse, and red converse. What could she say? She might be "rich" as people would put it, but she didn't like to dress the part like Komi did.

"Girls stop fighting! Why can't you two get along like you used to?" their mother asked the both of them.

"Whatever." Komi said at the same time Kori said, "Ok Mom."

"Well anyway, I better get going. I'll see you girls later!" Lu exclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I must go too. I don't want to be late for my first day! Later darling and be a good girl okay?" said Komi as she too walked out of the kitchen.

_'I must go too if I don't want to be late.' _thought Kori. "But first." she said outloud before walking towards her uncle's study. Ones she got their Kori knocked on the big wooden door._  
_

"Come in!" yelled her uncle from inside.

"Hello Uncle." she said as she opened the door. "I just wanted to say good bye before I leave for school."

"Why thank you my little bumgorf. I hope you have a fine day." Galfore replied with a wide smile. Galfore was a rather large man at the height of 6'8 with a scar across his right eye, which made him appear even more cruel and cold. But he still has a soft spot for his favorite niece.

"Thank you Uncle." she said while moving to his desk to give Uncle Galfore a hug. "You too, I must get going soon." Kori added while receiving a nod and smile from her favorite uncle.

As the door closed behind her Kori took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. She then made her way to her car and started to drive towards Starbucks Coffee for a muffin and iced tea.

When Kori was done with her breakfast she drove to her school for the first time in three months. Ones she got their she stayed inside her car to try and collect herself.

_'Here we go agian!'_ Kori thought with a role of her eyes. She then got out and walked inside the prison many called school. Kori walked into the office to pick up her schedule.

"Hello how may I help you?" asked the office secretary.

"I'm here to pick up my schedule, I wasn't here to pick it up last week." Kori answered.

"Ok what's your name?"

"Korina Anders."

"Just a second hon, it's gonna print." the office secretary told her with a smile.

"Ok thank you." the younger girl replied with a smile of her own _'So far so good.' _Kori thought to herself.

"Here you go." Kori was snapped out of her thoughts by the secretary's voice. She then decided she like her.

"Thank you Miss...?"

"Oh, please you can call me Maddie."

"Well nice to meet you Maddie, you can call me Kori!" She said with an even bigger smile.

"Likewise, have a nice day Kori!" Maddie replied mirroring Kori's smile as she saw her her leaving the office.

When Kori was out of the office she looked down at her schedule and school info. She had all AP classes and her electives where choir and teacher's aid. _'Not bad.'_

She then made her way towards her locker and put her stuff away. Afterwards she started to go in the direction of her first period which was Math with who had an annoying son in Kori's grade that was always eager to ask her out.

Kori made it inside her Math class before the bell rang and noticed that she wasn't alone. There sitting in the back corner was a petite girl with short violet hair that matched her eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans and black hightops with a matching black shirt that had the words: YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ANYWAYS" across the chest written in blood red. The dark girl was reading a book and didn't seem to notice Kori come in so Kori decided to introduce herself.

"Hello!" She chirped. "I'm Kori, and you are?"

"Did Kitten put you up to this?" the violet haired girl said instead.

"Um no. But I know what you mean, she played the same prank on me last year."

"Rachel." the dark girl said replied finally looking up from her book.

"Excuse me?" Kori asked confused.

"I said Rachel. My name is Rachel Roth." Rachel answered her question with a barely there smile. It was then Kori noticed Rachel's voice: it was in monotone.

"Well nice to meet you Rachel, my name is Kori Anders." She said. "Would you mind if I sat next you?"

"Be my guest." Rachel gave her permission while returning to her book. They talked a little and both found out they had four out of seven classes together: Lit., English, History, and of course Math; let's not forget lunch.

Ones class began they stopped talking and got straight to work. When class was over they both made their way towards English.

"Wow," started Kori. "First day and we already have homework. That is very unfair if you ask me."

"Yeah no kidding." Rachel replied as annoyed as she was. That was when Kori ran straight into a wall of pure hard muscle.

"Hey watch-" started a familiar voice.

"Oh I am sorry, I did not mean to-" the startled red-head began talking but gradually faded when she looked up and came face to face with a sea of blue.

"Hey it's okay, it's mostly my fault too for not looking where I was going." the hansom stranger said while throwing a flirty smile at Kori. "What's up Rachel." He said suddenly noticing the goth.

"Dick." Rachel replied with a nod and a knowing smirk soon made its way across her face.

"Richard Grayson, Pleasure to meet you." the stranger introduced himself while kissing Kori's knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine!" interrupted two new voices. When they all turned around their stood two guys,

One was African-American that was tall, about 6'7 and very muscular. He had no hair and kind brown eyes. The second guy was shorter, maybe about 6' with an olive skin tone and dark forest green eyes. He wasn't as muscular as the other guy but was lean enough to show off.

"Victor Stone, but please call me Vic little lady." the taller guy said with a friendly smile.

"I'm Garfield Logan!" said the smaller one, mirroring his friend's smile.

"I am Kori Anders, it is a pleasure to meet all of you." Kori said excitement shining in her eyes.

"Well, I take it we're all in the same English class." Rachel deadpanned, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah I guess we are." Richard finally said with a smirk. "Kori would you mind if I sit next to you?"

"I...um," Clearly noticing Kori's discomfort Rachel cut in.

"Leave her alone Dick, Kori isn't or is going to be one of your slutty little whores." She sneered at him while whisper yelling the last part so only Richard could hear.

"Relax Rae, I'm not planning to tap this one," He said. "Yet."

"Come on Kori, let's go in before we're late." Rachel told Kori and guided her inside.

When the guys finally came in Kori could finally get a good look at Richard. He was well built, not as bulky as Victor but just right. His height was about 6'5 and had black ebony hair that was perfectly spiked.

Richard ended up sitting behind her with Rachel and Gar on both of her sides, and also Vic behind Gar.

While in the middle of class Kori felt a small tug on her long hair. She turned around slightly and saw that it was Richard playing with her hair. He then looked up and flashed her a dazzling smile. Kori turned around feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

At the end of class an African-American girl with two buns on the top of her head and dressed in all black and yellow stopped in front of the group to talk to them. Kori noticed her sitting next to Victor, but hadn't said anything to her.

"Hey!" the girl said to her. "I'm Karen Beecher. Nice to meet you!"

"Hi, my name is Kori." Kori smiled at her. _'She seems nice enough.'_ She thought to herself.

"Well looks like the whole gang has the same English class together!" Karen exclaimed. Kori then decided that she liked her and that they could all become great friends.

"Yes well I have to get to class, ya'll have the same class together next period right?" Victor asked.

"Yes," Replied Kori. "It is History."

"Then you should all get going. I need to get to Lit. Later!" He called them as he left in the opposite direction of them.

"Well, I will meet you guys there. I need to make a quick stop at my locker." Kori informed them.

"I can come with you." a voice told her as she turned around, she then heard the footsteps of someone behind her as she started to walk. It was Richard.

"You do not need to do that. I am fine and I wouldn't want you to be late."

"Why would I be late?" asked a very confused Richard.

"Because my locker is on the other side of the building." She tried to reason with him.

"It's fine. What are they going to do? Give us detention on the first day?" He joked with her as they started walking again.

"It is possible, if they can give us homework on the first day of school then they could give us detention too." Kori responded while giving him a smile.

* * *

**Well my pink cotton candy clouds that's all for today! So what did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hopefully not hate it.**

**I'll try to udate as soon as possible. And one more thing: do you guys want Rachel and Gar together? Because that could be arranged. Until next time!**

**-RoBiNiSmYbOo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my sweet chocolate cupcakes! This is the second chapter, I hope you like it. I might take a while to update each chapter but after all you can't rush perfection! That and I have to share a computer with an annoying sister but hopefully I'll get my own!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, too bad I don't own them!**

* * *

After class was over they all went to their lockers to put their stuff away

It was lunch time and Kori was debating whether to sit with her new friends or not.

_'Well if they did they would have informed me.' _She reasoned with herself.

When she was done Kori made her way to the cafeteria to get her lunch. Only to be stopped by Kitten.

"Look what we have here girls, it's Anders." Kitten smirked at her. "I saw you talking to my Dicky-poo. And for that you're gonna pay!" She sneered at her.

Before Kori could react Kitten jumped at her and tried to punch. But that was Kitten's mistake, because Kori saw it coming and threw a kick at the blonde's stomach which made her double over in pain.

"You little bitch!" She screeched at Kori ones she recovered. "Do you know-" She was stopped when one of her "friends" came and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kitten, like, not now. Someone's coming!"

"This isn't over Anders!." She threatened her before leaving with her clique.

Kori slid down the wall and started crying silent tears. She then heard a soft voice in front of her filled with worry.

"Kori, I saw Kitten leaving what happened?" Richard looked down at her arm and saw a bruise with a bit of dried blood on it._ 'So there was a fight involved.' _he concluded with a frown.

"What did Kitten do?" He asked her anger clear in his words. "I swear if-" He then trailed off as Kori looked up to see him.

"I am fine Richard." She whispered. "In fact you actually saved my sorry ass." Kori confessed her voice becoming louder as she spoke.

"Are you sure? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Kori was really touched by his concern but didn't want to worry him.

"That sounds like a good idea. And before you say you would like to come I am fine. You can go and eat lunch, I will see you guys there ones I am done." She assured him with a small smile.

"But what if you need help?" He tried convincing her.

"Nope, please do not worry over me."

"You're one hundred percent sure?"

"One hundred and ten."

"Okay well if you insist." He said before helping her up. "See ya in the lunch room." and with that he left.

Kori made her way to the office where she was met by Maddie agian.

"Oh hey hon. What're you doing here isn't it your lunch time?" Maddie asked her.

"Yes but I um...sorta got in a...problem and need to see the nurse." Kori stuttered over her words.

"I see." Maddie stared at her suspiciously while inside she was worrying over her new friend. "Well Ok sugar, the nurse's office is over there," She informed her while pointing at a door on her left side. "And Kori darling, if their's a problem feel free to inform me."

"Yes but please friend, do not worry over me. Their is no problem." Kori tried convincing her while she made her way to the nurse's office and knocked twice before opening the door.

"Come in!" said a feminine voice from behind the door. So she did.

"Hello, I need to get this cut cleaned." She informed the nurse. The nurse had on skinny jeans and a tight fitting tee with black hair and glasses. Around her early twenties like Maddie.

"Aw, what happened?" The nurse asked.

"I uh fell and hit myself against some lockers."

"Oh, that must have hurt dear!" She exclaimed as she went to get disinfected and bandages from the shelf. "Now this is going to sting just a bit."

"Thank you for the warning." Kori laughed humorlessly as she braced herself for the pain. It came and she instantly felt relieved. _'Physical pain to get rid of the emotional pain.'_

"Be careful and wash it real good when you get home." the nurse said while wrapping the bandages over her bruise and cut. "It shouldn't leave a scar."

"Thank you ones again nurse." She thanked her.

"It's not a problem, but please call me Lexie!" Nurse Lexie told her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lexie, I must get going now but I will hopefully see you soon, by the way I am Kori." Kori said to her with a big smile.

"You too dear, see you soon!" Lexie exclaimed with an equally big smile.

"See you later Maddie!" Kori said good-bye to her too as she practically ran out of the school's office.

"Bye Kori! See you later!" Maddie called back. Kori then made her way towards the lunch room to meet her new friends after she had picked up her lunch.

"Omigod! What happened to your arm?" Karen exclaimed when she saw Kori coming towards to their table. So then she told everyone what had happened, from Kitten attacking her to her visit at the nurse's office.

"That bitchy slut!" Karen screeched earning them glares from the other tables. "The nerve that crazy chick has."

"Karen, honey turn it down a notch." Victor tried calming his fuming girlfriend, which obviously wasn't working.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Gar and Rachel at the same time.

"Yes, please don't worry. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Kori tried to reassure them ones again for the millionth time.

"Well if you say so little lady." Vic told her with a brotherly smile.

The rest of lunch went by as some would say ordinary teenage girl would say normal. But of course Kori being Kori wouldn't know that.

Then after lunch was over they all went back to class. Kori then found out that she had more classes with her new friends

'Friends' that word was very foreign to her. She had never really had friends of her own in all of her life. _'But this time,' _She thought happily to herself. _'I found some.'_

* * *

**Well that is all for today! I hope you like the chapter. And if you guys have any ideas or comments please feel free to tell me by either PMing me or leaving a review! I'll see you next time and I'll hopefully update by next week, cross your fingers!**

**-RoBiNiSmYbOo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my chocolate covered strawberries! This is chapter numero tres! I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

It was Monday again and so far the week has fallen into some sort of routine. Kori was still worried about what Kitten might have planned for her, but so far it was going great.

Kori would of never thought that she have real friends. They were all getting along great and she even got invited to a party the up coming Friday.

"Hey." Karen told Kori as she sat down. "Have you found a date to the party yet?"

"Do we need a date?" She asked her.]

Karen just winked at her before she replied. "No, but at least you won't be alone while everyone else is making out in front of you." Kori just rolled her eyes at her friend and grinned.

"What up girls!" Gar greeted them in his usual peppy voice. "You guys talking about me again?" He added as he sat down.

"Yeah, you wish." Karen snorted. "We're trying to figure out who will be Kori's date for the party."

Gar was dumbfounded. "Nobody has asked you yet?!"

"You keep forgetting." Kori responded sadly. "I was and still am one of the biggest outcasts in the whole school."

"That is no true Kor," Karen exclaimed. "It's all because of that slut!" clearly everyone knew who she was talking about.

"Whoa girl, calm down!" Vic said as he walked toward their table. "We do not call people sluts unless we're talking about Kitten."

"Yeah, whatever." Karen just rolled her eyes clearly still mad. "Back to Kori's date for the party, let's make Dick take her!" at this Kori started choking on the lemonade she was drinking.

"What?" She managed to get out between fits of coughs.

"You heard the girl," Gar jumped in. "Plus we all see the way he looks at you."

"Richard does not look at me that way." She tried to defend herself.

"See he even let's you call him 'Richard' he NEVER let's us do that!" Victor tried to reason with her.

"No he does not!"

"Yes he d-" Karen's voice was interrupted by the playboy.

"He does not do what?" Richard asked them all.

"Uh, n-nothing, just talking about...stuff." Kori was quick to answer him.

Richard just looked at them suspiciously before he muttered under his breath. "Mhm, 'stuff'." and then sat down to join his friends.

Victor was the first to ask him. "So Dick, you have a date to the party yet?"

"Actually I don't." He replied while casting Kori a quick glance. "I'm actually thinking of asking Babs to be my date."

"I thought you hated Barbara." Gar said. "You told us she was a big backstabbing bitch and that she was way to clingy."

"Yes but-" Richard got interrupted by Karen.

"Kori don't you still need a date." She asked her.

"You do?" asked Richard while Kori just nodded.

"Yes I do but I think I shall just go without one." Kori informed him while finally catching on to the guys' plan.

"Or," started Karen obviously figuring out what she was up to. "You could just take Kori, Dick."

"Well sure if you want to come with me." He asked while looking at Kori seeking for permission.

"Of course!" She cried out then blushed when she figured out she sounded desperate. "I mean if you would not mind taking me."

"Sure no problem." Richard answered with a smirk.

"Then it's settled ya'll! Dick here is gonna take Kori to the dance." Victor confirmed it clearly happy for them.

"Ooh all we have to do now is make Gar take Rachel and then we can finally go dress shopping!" Karen informed them with an excited voice. Rachel was about to protest but Garfield beat her to it.

"Woah I'm not taking Gloom here to a dance. She'll be no fun." Rachel just as annoyed and a little upset at his comment backed him up.

"Exactly I don't do fun."

Gar was somewhat disappointed that she didn't want to go with him. "You see? She can't be fun even if she tried!"

Rachel was now mad at this. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well it means you can't have any fun without complaining." Gar shot back.

"Wanna bet?" She asked him raising a brow at him.

"Ok you come to the dance with me and show me you know how to have fun." He agreed with a smirk.

"Deal." Rachel replied while shaking Garfield's outstretched hand.

"Oh this is going to be _very_ entertaining." said Richard with a small smirk as he started at his two friends glaring at each other.

"YES!" exclaimed Karen with victory while Victor just groaned and grabbed his wallet and gave her fifty dollars.

Soon Gar caught on and an expression of anger made its way to his face. "You two made a bet on us?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Well duh." replied Karen like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We all knew this was going to happen so why not bet on it? Everybody wins except for the loser." She added while pointing at Vic who had a small frown on his face.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"It is not polite to make bets on friends." Kori chastised.

"Thank you Kori." Garfield smiled at his friend.

"Although it is a bit funny." She added with a sheepish smile on her face. He just sighed and shook his head while Rachel returned to her book.

After lunch they all went to class and the rest of the day went by fast. The girls all agreed to go shopping after school the next day which was a shock to everyone that Rachel agreed to go, before they all went their separate ways back home.

* * *

_Kori's House_

"I am home!" Kori yelled into the empty house. _'Hmm, they must not be home yet.' _She thought when she didn't get a reply. Kori then made her way to the kitchen for a snack. As she walked in her phone started buzzing. It was a text. From her mom.

**I'm going to be late today, but I'll be back in time for dinner. Take care, love you!-Mom**

_'Work must have held her back.' _She said to herself as she sent her reply:

**Okay, take your time I shall see you later. Love you too Mom!-Kori**

"Ok Kori just get a lite snack and go do your homework!" Kori talked to herself as she got some greek yogurt. Then her phone started ringing, she picked it up thinking it was her mom.

"Hello?" Kori asked confused as why she would call when she just texted her.

"Hey." the familiar voice answered back.

"Oh, hello Richard!"

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Go out? Tonight?" She asked wanting to make sure it wasn't just her imagining him saying those words.

"Yeah, I mean if you want 'cause you know you don't have to." He assured her quickly while rambling a bit.

"I would love to!" Kori agreed. "What time?"

"Seven thirty. Oh and don't worry I'll pick you up." Richard told her the excitement was clear in his voice.

"Ok bye then." they both hung up ones Kori gave him her address.

"YES! I have a night out with Richard!" She cried out.

"You have a night out with who?" Komi asked her as she walked inside the kitchen putting her bag on the counter.

"No one." She replied quickly not wanting her older sister to know.

"Aw, come one! You can tell me, I'm your older sister and you can trust me!" Komi begged her.

Kori just sighed and gave in telling he older sister about her night out with Richard.

"Omigod! THE Dick Grayson!?" Her older sister squealed.

"Yes."

"Come on! I'll help you get ready!" Komi said grabbing her wrist and running upstairs to her room. "We need to make you sexy!"

"I am not so sure about this." Kori told her older sister.

"Just trust me." and with those final word she got to work.

* * *

**Well this is it for today! I'm very sorry for the long update it is just that I have been really busy! Anyway where do you guys think Richard should take her? You guys are free to make suggestions! As always take care and I'll see you next time!**

**-RoBiNiSmYbOo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there my Junior Mints! I have the fourth chapter here and I hope you enjoy it! Ones again if you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to inform me and I'll give you credit if I use your ideas, don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful heroic teens also known as the Teen Titans.**

* * *

After Komi spent five hours getting Kori ready she had finally finished. Kori had to admit, her older sister had done a pretty good job on her. She had on an empire waist formal dress in salmon pink that stopped at an inch below mid-thigh, with white lace flats. Her long hair was curled at the ends and her makeup was simple. For jewelry she had on a gold ring that swirled around a diamond and matching necklace with earrings and a bracelet. All in all she looked great.

_'I just hope Richard likes it.'_ Kori thought while looking at herself in the mirror with Komi behind smiling proudly at her work.

"I did a pretty good job, didn't I?" Komi stated.

Kori just smiled at her sincerely while answering her. "Yes, I thought you where were going to over do it, but I must agree with you sister."

"Well of course you do, this is my work after all!" She snorted.

"Typical you darling." the younger girl smirked while Komi just rolled her eyes and looked at her phone.

"It's seven thirty, we still have half an hour left. Wanna watch some television?"

"Sure." they both walked toward the screening room.

"Okay so what do you want to watch?" Komi asked her.

"I do not really care." was her only answer. The thirty minutes went by quickly and soon Kori found herself answering the door.

"Hey-" Richard stopped whatever he was going to say when he got a good look at his date.

Kori smiled inwardly and made a mental note to thank her sister again later. "Hello Richard, you look very hansom."

"Thanks," He was checking her out without shame and smirked. "You look gorgeous."

"Why thank you." She blushed. "I will see-"

"WAIT!" yelled Komi from the screening room. "I want to have a small talk with this Grayson kid." She pretended not to know him.

"But Komi we are going to be late!" Kori protested.

Komi threw her an innocent smile. "Shut it dear, this'll only take a second." She said before leaning in and whispering something in his ear, a few seconds later Richard visibly paled and went rigid.

"Yes I got it." He said to Komi while nodding his head.

"Well okay then, have a nice night sister dear! And you too Grayson."

"I am very sorry about my sister's behavior, she's not always like this." Kori apologized.

"It's fine really, I would of done the same if the roles where reversed." He gave her a small smile and laced his fingers through hers while Kori blushed.

Ones they both got out of the manner they made their way to Richard's car, being the gentleman he was he opened Kori and closed it. Now on the road she decided to voice her question,

"Where are we going?"

"That my dear is a surprise." He told her with a fake and horrible British accent.

Kori raised a brow, "I should have told you that I am do not like surprises."

"Well that's too bad, but trust me you're gonna like this one." He said in a mysterious tone while winking at her and went back to driving.

About five minutes later they stopped in front of a restaurant called Nightingale, which looked very fancy and expensive according to Kori who was getting very nervous.

"Well here we are, hey are you okay?" He asked her seeming genuinely concerned.

"Y-yes I am alright." She forced a smile which looked more like a grimace.

"If you don't want to eat here we don't have to." Richard said looking through the happy facade. Kori suddenly felt guilty, there he was trying to please her by taking her somewhere beautiful while she was ruining it by being so nervous.

"No! I am fine, please do not worry about me." She was quick to reply not wanting to ruin the night they had ahead of them.

"If you insist, but if you feel uncomfortable please tell me. I don't want you to say no the next time I ask you out." He joked, well to him it was a joke but to Kori it meant so much more and she started to feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh trust me, you do not need to worry about that." Kori mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Richard asked her.

"No nothing." She gave him a smile that made him stare at her in complete awe as in he couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. "Uh Richard?" She asked him obviously catching him stare at her.

"Oh sorry, let's get going then." He led her to the door and gave the guy outside his keys, "Careful with her." He ordered.

"Yes sir." the guy at the entrance took the keys and left.

"Okay this way milady." Richard did a bow and took her hand which made Kori giggle.

"Why thank you." She responded.

"I hope you like sushi, because that's what I got us this fine evening." He informed her while leading her to one of the sushi bars.

"I love sushi! It is my favorite Japanese meal." Kori was of course excited.

"Good, I guess I got that right. Afterwards we're going to the carnival, sound good?" Richard was nervous on what her respond would be.

She just beamed at him with excitement gleaming in her eyes and answered, "Sure! I have never been to a carnival before."

"You haven't?" He tried to clarify while she shook her head no. "Well then, you're gonna have a blast." Richard assured her.

* * *

"Ooh!" Kori squealed with ecstasy. "Look at that!" She said pointing to the ferris wheel.

"That's my favorite ride, especially when it stops at the top and you can see the stars perfectly." He smiled at her seeing how excited she was.

"Let us go then!"

Richard chuckled at how childish she could be which he found adorable. _'Slow down Dick, did you just say _adorable_?! You're not getting attached to this chick, I'm just using her and then getting rid of her like the rest of them.'_ "Whoa, slow down. We just got here we have plenty of time."

"I am sorry, it is just like I said before; I have never been to a carnival before."

"It's okay, now come on. Last one there buys cotton candy!" and then he got out of the car and advanced toward the entrance. Kori took off after him and was of course was last.

"Hey," She laughed. "It is not fair, you got a head start!" He laughed with her and took her hand pulling her toward the ticket stand.

"How many?" the guy at the ticket stand said without looking up from the Black Butler manga he was reading.

"Two." Richard said annoyed at how the guy was treating them.

"Is that the new issue of Black Butler?" asked Kori.

"Yeah," the guy said finally looking up. "It just came out today."

"I love that manga!" She informed him with a smile.

"This is my favorite! The anime is cool too." Kori read his name tag and saw that his name was Kyle.

"The new season is about to come out, and I am so excited about that!" Kori exclaimed.

"You know what? You're alright, a lot of hot chicks like you don't usually like this kind of stuff." Kyle told her with a sincere smile.

"Ahem." Richard cut in annoyed that they both forgot about him. "Can we please have our tickets please?"

"Oh yeah sure," Kyle handed them the tickets. "Enjoy!" and with that they both entered the carnival.

"What was that about?" Richard asked Kori.

"I apologize, I got a bit carried away again didn't I?" She blushed a soft pink.

"No it's alright, let's just enjoy our night." He said as they got near the games.

* * *

"Come on." Richard pulled Kori towards the ferris wheel knowing that she had wanted to try out that ride all night long. "They're about to close and we still have one more ride.

"Okay, there is no line anyways." they both walked up to the front hand in hand.

"Keep your hands, feet, and head inside the cart at all times please." there was a middle aged man in the front of the gate who looked about ready to go home.

"Is that really necessary?" Kori asked him.

"You'll be surprised." the man grunted. "Have fun kids."

"Oh isn't the view wonderful?" Kori asked Richard as they started going up.

"Yeah, and look," He said pointing to the sky where streaks of color began to appear. "The fireworks show is on, I guess we got lucky."

"I have never seen anything like it." She told him while grabbing the giant stuffed bear he had won for her at one of the games.

"Cotton candy?" He offered her some.

"Sure." She gave him a smile as he put an arm around around her and she leaned in sighing in content.

"Well let's get you home." Richard said as they left the carnival.

"I want to thank you for tonight." Kori told him as they came up to her house. "I really enjoyed it."

"Me too, I hope we can do it again sometime."

"I would love that." She said as she got out of the car.

"Wait, let me walk you to your door." He said and got out of the car walking to the other side.

"Bye Richard, I shall see you at school." Kori said to him when they reached the big door of her estate. Feeling brave she leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning around and closing the door behind her.

"Whoa." was all all Richard said when he got out of shock. He wouldn't admit it but when Kori's lips touched his skin it felt like a jolt of electricity that spread all around his body. On the other side of the door Kori was feeling the same thing.

* * *

**Well my darlings, that's all for today. I promise I'll update at least ones every two weeks. Don't be mad, I'm a busy girl with no social life. See you next time!**

**-RoBiNiSmYbOo **


End file.
